Soapbox
''What is Soapbox by Wistia? '' ' In this article, I will discuss Soapbox by Wistia but first I will explain what Wistia is. I will also share how this tool supports eLearning, how to download and install Soapbox, some pros and cons and alternatives to Soapbox. Finally, I will share training resources for those who are wanting to try Soapbox. Wistia (version 5.2 – updated April 27, 2018) is software for recording and instantly sharing videos that eliminates the need to upload, export, or download video. This software enables users to: * include links at the end of the video; * paste the video directly into an email; * create a custom video thumbnail; * customize the beginning and end of a video by trimming instead of redoing the entire video; * re-edit videos (even after the video has been viewed). '''What is Soapbox? ' * Soapbox is a free, webcam and screen recorder. This Chrome extension from Wistia makes creating, editing and sharing videos quick and easy. This eLearning tool records the webcam and computer screen at the same time, enabling users to switch between the two screens, or create a split screen. This means users have the option of just using their face, just the screen, or their screen and face. If you are hoping to download your creations and not have the Wistia branding embedded in your work, Soapbox Pro may be for you. Soapbox Pro also: * tracks when and how long learners watch videos; * enables users to download and share video on social media; * users have access to an unbranded sharing page where all your videos can be readily accessed. 'How Does Soapbox Support eLearning? ' * helps instructor and learners build personal connections; * learners often struggle with uploading videos to some learning platforms (such as Moodle) for various reasons (limits to video size, slow internet connection times out); ** Wistia may eliminate this barrier to online learning; * instructors can re-edit videos (even after sharing) instead of having to redo the entire video; * instructors communicate in a creative, fun way, which may increase learner engagement; * complicated issues can be explained through lecture and visual slides; * with the pro plan, instructors can learn when learners were most/least engaged in, and adjust the video as necessary. 'How to Download and Install Wistia and Soapbox ' * Click here to download Wistia * Click here to download Soapbox Once the extension is downloaded and webcam permission is granted, you can begin recording. '''Pros and Cons to Soapbox and Soapbox Pro Pros: * quality of the video (voice or webcam input) can be re-recorded in problem sections (instead of re-recording the entire video) (both); * central searchable database for videos (pro); *customized video player enabling instructors to create videos using their institutions “brand”; * analytics tool; ** creates an engagement map for each video (instructors can track when learners lost interest and turned the video off, when learners returned to the video for more information, areas most engaging. Make changes to make certain parts in video more engaging for next class. (pro) * eliminates banners and ads (pro); * can be integrated into marketing software (i.e Hubspot, Marketo) (Borden, 2017); * research (Wyzowl, 2017) shows video increases user understanding and that 72% of people would rather use video to learn (Wyzowl, 2017). Source: https://www.vieodesign.com/blog/wistia-vs-youtube-whats-difference/ Cons * video hosting company, not a social media platform, which is an important element to video streaming (Abel, 2018); * limited free basic service (maximum 3 videos, Wistia branding embedded in video); * only available under Google Chrome, other Browsers will not run this software; * can not upload directly to YouTube, Facebook, etc. unless SoapBox Pro is purchased; * does not have subscribe options or view counts; * viewers can not “like” or comment on the video; * for Soapbox to run efficiently, Wistia recommends dual core 2.0 GHz or Core i3 1.7 GHz processor or better, 2 GB RAM and at least 128 MB video RAM; * Wistia costs $126 CAD per month but there is a 30-day free trial (no credit card needed) (Wistia pricing); * Soapbox Pro costs $12.50 per month (one user), $10.00 per month (for three + users). For more information: Email: support@wistia.com Alternatives Want to shop around? Try the following: * Hippo Video - $1.00 per user (for classrooms) * Vinyard Go Video - 14 day free trial - after pricing depends * Loom - Free * HYFY Screen Video Recorder - $5.00 per month (60 mins video) Training Resources * Click here to watch a 2-minute video that explains how easy it is to use Soapbox Wistia * Introducing Soapbox by Vista - Company News by Meryl Ayres - Blog * Visit Wistia’s Soapboxhelp center if you need further assistance. * Soapbox 101: Watch the tutorial on the right on how to use Soapbox.